Angel beats Resurrection Chapter 2 awoken
by Hikaorou
Summary: hey this is chapter 2 for Angel beats resurrection "awoken" plz enjoy and review and if you can find room for improvement please feel free to say :D enjoy
1. Chapter 2

Awoken

Yuzuru opened his eyes as his vision started to become clearer. He was staring at a fan on the ceiling he remembered everything that had occurred. The whole pervert

mishap and getting chased by people it was crazy. "Um are you ok Yuzuru... that is your name right?" Kanade said with a soft calm voice. Yuzuru got up he for whatever

reason his vision was shaky and dizzy.

"Yeah it is" replied Otonashi "I apologize I panicked when you let me go and sprayed you with knock out spray..." Yuzuru's vision seemed to clear up but for some reason he

couldn't move. "Oh yeah I sorta well... tied you up with some rope." Yuzuru looked down "WHAT? Why when... what the... where did you even get rope?" "Oh I keep some in

my purse" Kanade replied normally with a smile. "I don't even want to know why you would have rope in your purse," Yuzuru said with suspicion. "WAIT no its not like that...

I mean.. it may seem like..." Kanade started blushing uncontrollably. Yuzuru sighed "Listen if I wanted to do something to you I would have done it in that dark alleyway so

obviously I have no intent on doing so." Kanade stared at him silently. "What... what are you looking at." Yuzuru asked "Ok fine Ill set you free you seem honest enough."

Kanade pulled out a knife. "WOAH WOAH what are you going to do with that?" Yuzuru asked terrified. Kanade cut the rope that was restraining him. "I was just letting

you go." Yuzuru stood up Kanade and him shared glances. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. A tear shed from Yuzuru's eye he was surprised

because he did not know why that happened. "S-s- so I suppose Ill be going now wheres the exit?" Yuzuru asked. Kanade hesitated for a moment then replied "O-oh its

through that door downstairs." "Ok thanks I guess... It was nice meeting you" "You too.." Kanade replied. Yuzuru was about to walk out when he felt a huge amount of

regret hit him. It felt wrong to just walk out. So many thoughts swarmed through his head. Am I ever going to see her again. Why was I crying earlier. Why is my heart

beating uncontrollably around her. Why am I feeling the way I am. Yuzuru quickly turned around. "Um I know this is sudden but do you want to meet again somewhere?"

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 3

Everything was blurry The school something about the after... after... I can't remember why can't I remember! Think Yuzuru think School... battlefront... angel... a flash of light appeared and he awoken trembling. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and was breathing heavily. His heart pounding hard BA BUMP BA BUMP. That dream what did it mean? Yuzuru sighed he picked up his cellphone and looked through his contacts and there it was Kanade. Strangely enough Yuzuru managed to get this girl's number besides the fact that she called him a perv, sprayed him with knock out gas, and tied him up in an old abandoned house everything was absolutely normal. Yuzuru had an obscure feeling for her but she couldn't remember. He felt as if she meant everything to him, but he just met her a short while ago.

It was yesterday Yuzuru met her the girl with the white silk hair and beautiful bright orange eyes and a cute small petite build. He was so hesitant to even consider talking to her. Yuzuru saw the time "OH CRAP ITS 7:50 IM GOING TO BE LATE" Yuzuru put the phone away and rushed downstairs and changed as quickly as he could. He started changing rapidly and then he put on his shoes, got his backpack, and stuffed a rice ball in his mouth and ran out his door. He arrived at his high school and quickly went into class it was a miracle he wasn't late. He went into class bored as ever looking out the window. The teacher walked in and class started. The teacher wore glasses she was a brunette wearing glasses with a square shaped lens and a red blouse with black pants. "Good morning class I hope you have all had a nice weekend." the teacher greeted. "Oh and it also seems we have a new student come in don't be shy." Then it caught Yuzuru's eye It was her the girl from yesterday. Yuzuru couldn't believe it with his own two eyes. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hi my name is Kanade Tachibana pleasure to meet you all." " Kanade, that's a lovely name now would you like to take a seat choose any open seat you would like." Yuzuru and Kanade exchanged glances both equally surprised at each others presence Kanade walked over to Yuzuru's table and took the seat next to him. After a good amount of hours class eventually ended. "Hey your that girl from yesterday right?" Yuzuru's pulse was racing. " Yeah its nice to meet you again I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you yesterday." "Oh its no big deal anybody would have done the same thing in your situation." (probably not) Yuzuru and Kanade started walking down the hallway together. "So lets have a fresh start hi my name Is Yuzuru Otonashi." Kanade hesitated for a moment then she smiled "My name is Kanade Tachibana nice to meet you." Yuzuru and Kanade started walking down the hallway together. "So what brings you here?" Yuzuru asked "Oh I came here from Tokyo I had to move after my adoptive mother died, then I moved here with my _grandmother_ unfortunate shes very sick in a hospital." "I'm sorry to hear that I was actually orphaned myself my mother died too from an illness... my fathers on a _business trip_ in god knows where he never comes home."

A CD fell from Kanade's bag. Yuzuru picked it up for her he took a quick glance at it the front cover read _girl's mode_. He handed it to Kanade. "Girl's mode, Is that a band or something?" "Yeah its this band I listen to their music is great you should listen to it too." "Can I borrow it for a while and listen to some songs?" "Yes you can I think you would like them too" Both of them talked for a while longer and laughed together then both of them parted ways going home. Otonashi got home and laid down on his bed exhausted. He looked through his bag and saw the CD Kanade gave to him. He decided to go put it in his Radio and started listening. The song had a nice beat to it not really what he expected coming from a rock band. It sounded familiar for some reason he knew he heard it before the music was soothing through his ears. He picked up the CD case and looked through the names of the song. It read _My song_, Alchemy, and a list of other songs underneath. He put the CD case away and fell asleep to the wonderful melody of the song.

Yuzuru was in a dream again. In the same exact high school he saw before in his other dream. He saw himself on an open field talking to somebody although he couldn't quite see who he or she was because it was dark. To his astonishment he saw himself get stabbed in the side of the chest his eyes widened, and he looked a little bit more to the left as the moon gleamed upon the person he was talking to. It was Kanade...

To be continued


End file.
